LETSPLAYmarkus
LETSPLAYmarkus (kurz LPM, zeitweise auch als NeoSunLPM bekannt, bürgerlich Markus Hetterich, geb. 24.06.1989 in Darmstadt) ist ein seit 2010 aktiver Let's Player mit Schwerpunkt auf Nintendo mit über 9.000 Videos sowie über 270.000 Abonnenten und gehört zu den meistgesehenen deutschsprachigen Let's Playern überhaupt. Werdegang auf YouTube Bereits im September 2005 führte Markus seinen ersten YouTube-Kanal namens "MH891", das erste Video war probeweise das Opening des Playstation-Spiels "Dragon Ball Ultimate 22" (andere damalige Videos hat Markus inzwischen auf seinem Kanal "TheLPMarkus2" neu hochgeladen). Nachdem der Kanal aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen gelöscht wurde, eröffnete Markus direkt mehrere YouTube-Kanäle, von denen "MH891Soccer" nach wie vor verfügbar ist und damit seinen ältesten, noch verfügbaren YouTube-Kanal darstellt (2 Videos, Beitritt: 20.08.2006). Im Jahre 2007 folgten die ebenfalls noch verfügbaren YouTube-Kanäle "KingofSoccerHistory" und "SVDarmstadt1898", ehe Markus 2009 bis 2010 auf Kanälen wie "CyberSchiggy", "CyberTurtok", "CyberMewtu" usw. im Begriff war, Folgen des Pokémon-Animes hochzuladen, die Videos und Kanäle jedoch aufgrund von Copyright-Verstößen gelöscht wurden. Im Herbst 2009 wurde Markus erstmals auf Let's Plays aufmerksam: Der Let's Player "AndaGalant" veröffentliche vorrangig Pokémon-Projekte und Markus fehlte zunächst das Equipment, um ebenfalls Let's Play-Videos aufzunehmen. Erst im Mai 2010 stieß er wieder auf Let's Plays, als er in einem GBA-exklusiven Level von "Yoshi's Island" nicht von allein die 100% finden konnte. Per Google-Suche fand er den LPer Suishomaru und dessen passenden Part zu dem Spiel. Suishomaru und auch der Let's Player "zugzuj" halfen Markus per PN, sodass dieser auch Let's Plays aufnehmen und produzieren konnte. Sein Kanal "LETSPLAYmarkus" wurde am 19. Mai 2010 eröffnet und seit dem 22. Mai 2010 veröffentlicht LETSPLAYmarkus seither tägliche neue LP-Videos. Das erste LP-Projekt war "Super Mario 64". Schon nach nur 9 Tagen erreichte er die 100 Abonnenten, nach etwas mehr als 2 Monaten knackte er bereits die 1.000 Abos. Im Dezember 2010 waren die Let's Player "PhunkRoyal", Geilkind, lookslikeLink, "TheEmero" und viele mehr beim 5.000 Abo Special dabei, beim 7.000 Abo Special wirkte "Aligator1024" aka iBlali mit. Im September 2011 sollte LETSPLAYmarkus YouTube-Partner über das Netzwerk TGN werden, doch zwei Copyright-Strikes (einen für ein Video von "ScreenTeamShow", obwohl diese per PN die Wiederbenutzung ihres Videos genehmigt hatten und einen für eine Vorschau auf das Let's Play zu "Disney Micky Epic") waren damals noch ein Hindernis für eine YouTube-Partnerung. So wechselte Markus von "LETSPLAYmarkus" auf seinen Zweitkanal "NeoSunLPM" und lud dort all seine bisherigen ca. 1.600 Videos neu hoch, um hier sein Werk nahtlos fortzusetzen. Als "NeoSunLPM" wurde Markus TGN-Partner, allerdings kamen nur rund 6.000 der 16.000 Abonnenten mit auf seinen neuen Kanal. Es dauerte ein komplettes Jahr, bis NeoSunLPM wieder 16.000 Abonnenten vorzuweisen hatte. Er veröffentlichte weiterhin Tag für Tag neue Videos, meist mit Schwerpunkt Nintendo und war im Herbst 2012 auch der erste Let's Player weltweit mit astreinen 3DS-Let's Plays per entsprechender Capture Card. Im November 2013 konnte er mittels Google+ seinen Kanal "NeoSunLPM" wieder in "LETSPLAYmarkus" umbenennen, der alte und inaktive "LETSPLAYmarkus"-Channel wurde neu auf "Oldchannel Letsplaymarkus" getauft. Am 30. Juli 2014 erreichte LETSPLAYmarkus dann die 100.000-Abonnenten-Marke, was ihm eine "Silver Play Button"-Auszeichnung von YouTube einbrachte. Am 15. Mai 2016 wurden 200.000 Abonnenten erreicht. Bis heute werden täglich neue Videos veröffentlicht. Am 12. April 2018 startete LETSPLAYmarkus mit Livestreams auf Twitch, die seither regelmäßig abgehalten werden und den Fokus auf Retro-Games legen, während der Youtube-Kanal sich stärker auf neu erscheinende Spiele konzentriert. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde dabei auch eine Facecam und ein Greenscreen implementiert. Der alte, ursprüngliche "LETSPLAYmarkus"-Kanal wurde in "LETSPLAYmarkus Streamaufzeichnungen" umbenannt, um seit Beginn der Twitch-Laufbahn die Twitch-Livestreams dort zu verewigen. Die ungepartnerten Kanäle "GamerGuideLPM", "RealLifeLPM" und "TheLPMarkus2" werden nicht mehr benutzt. Skill und Fail in Videospielen Die Let's Plays von Markus können sich darin unterscheiden, ob er beispielsweise ein Spiel aus seiner Kindheit im Schlaf kennt (und gegebenenfalls zu "100%" löst) oder ein komplett neues Spiel live im Video mit den Abonnenten "Blind" entdeckt. * Am allerbesten beherrscht LETSPLAYmarkus folgende Spiele: ** Banjo-Kazooie ** Sonic the Hedgehog 1-3 + Sonic & Knuckles ** Donkey Kong Country 1-3 Durchaus sehr gut kennt er weiterhin beispielsweise in folgenden Spielen aus: Super Mario 64, Super Mario Kart, Banjo-Tooie, Donkey Kong 64, Sonic Adventure 1-2, Pikmin 1-2, Oddworld 1-2, Resident Evil, Zelda: Majora's Mask, Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Mario Kart 64, Luigi's Mansion, Yoshi Island, Wario Ware: Smooth Moves und viele mehr. Markus hat jedoch sein Jahrzehnte über angesammeltes Gaming-Wissen sowohl über die jeweiligen Videospiele als auch deren Inhalt in unzähligen Let's Plays und Let's Test unter Beweis stellen können. Ein Großteil seiner Videos besteht aus Spielen, die er neu entdecken konnte. Die größten positiven Überraschungen der Spiele, die erschienen, als er bereits Let's Player war und live kennenlernte, sind seinen Angaben zufolge u.a. Donkey Kong Country Returns, Sonic Generations, Resident Evil 6, Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder, Rayman Legends, Super Mario 3D World, Tomodachi Life, Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, Resident Evil 7, Miitopia und die Yo-kai Watch-Serie. In den Augen von LETSPLAYmarkus sind seine Let's Plays zu Zelda: A Link to the Past, Disney Micky Epic und UEFA Euro 2012 seine schlechtesten Projekte. Freunde und Verhältnisse Markus ist verheiratet mit "Jacqueline", die in Let's Play-Projekten wie Mario Party 10 oder Mario Kart 8 Online mitgewirkt hat. Im November 2015 ist ihr gemeinsamer Sohn geboren worden, den sie bewusst aus der Öffentlichkeit fernhalten. Eine freundschaftliche Verbindung über YouTube besitzt Markus zu "LetsPlayerAdo", zu dem er seit 2010 Kontakt hat und auch öfter beim Fussball traf. Die beiden reisten auch gemeinsam zur Gamescom 2014, wo sie Suishomaru, lookslikeLink, Domtendo, PietSmiet und andere persönlich kennenlernten. Der Let's Player "ZSleyerLP" erstellte von Herbst 2012 bis Frühling 2014 unter Markus' Regie alle Thumbnails auf Markus' Kanal. Seitdem erstellt Markus seine Thumbnails jedoch komplett selbst. Ab und zu tauchen desweiteren Freunde aus dem Real-Life ohne große Popularität auf YouTube auf. Sein Freund Dominik aka "Dome" wirkte in diversen Parts der Let's Plays von Mario Party 10, Mario Kart 8 Online, Pokémon Schwarz 2 und Pokémon Mond mit. Zu den meisten Let's Playern hat Markus ein neutrales bis positives Verhältnis. Im Jahre 2011 schrieb Gronkh selbst noch ab und zu in den Kanalkommentaren von LETSPLAYmarkus mit. Gezeigt hat sich LETSPLAYmarkus unter anderem in folgenden Videos: 100 Abo Special, 5.000 Abo Special, Let's Play Nintendo Land Part 6 und 12 (jeweils Facecam), Let's Play Game & Wario (fast alle Parts), auf diversen Videos auf RealLifeLPM, Tomodachi Life Part 32 (Facecam), 100.000 Abo Special, Gamescom 2014 Review und auf seinem Instagram-Profil. Seit die Facecam im Jahre 2019 etabliert wurde, ist das äußerliche Erscheinen aber kein großes Geheimnis mehr. Persönliche Informationen Markus ist am 24. Juni 1989 in Darmstadt (Hessen) geboren. Seinen Angaben zufolge soll er bereits im Alter von zwei Jahren ersten Kontakt zu Videospielen in Form von "Sonic the Hedgehog" für das Sega Mega Drive gehabt haben. Wie aus seinem 100.000 Abonnenten Special zu entnehmen, verbrachte Markus besonders auf Sega Mega Drive, Game Boy, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Advance, GameCube, Xbox, Nintendo DS und Xbox 360 viel Zeit mit Videospielen. Im Jahre 2005 erlangte er die Mittlere Reife und begann eine Berufsausbildung als Energie- und Gebäudetechniker, die er regulär im Januar 2009 mit Erfolg abschloss. In dieser Zeit habe Markus weniger Zeit für Games gehabt, sodass er vor allem unterdurchschnittlich wenig Zeit mit der Nintendo Wii verbracht hat. Ein Mitgrund für seine Entscheidung, Let's Player zu werden, war die Möglichkeit, verschmähte Spiele nachzuholen. Beruflich arbeitete er noch bis 2014 in seinem Familienbetrieb für Brandschutztechnik mit. Im März 2013 zog Markus in seine erste eigene Wohnung. Nachdem die 3-Zimmer-Wohnung durch den Einzug seiner Frau und nach der Geburt seines Sohnes etwas zu klein wurde, zogen sie innerhalb Darmstadts im September 2017 in eine größere 4-Zimmer-Wohnung. Neben Videospielen zählt auch Fussball zu seinen Hobbies, so besuchte er von 2007 bis 2016 jedes Heimspiel seines Heimatvereins "SV Darmstadt 98", der seitdem zunächst in die Regionalliga, dann in die 3. Liga, 2. Bundesliga und dann schließlich in die 1. Bundesliga aufgestiegen ist. Desweiteren ist er ein Filmesammler und besitzt eine große Auswahl an Blu-rays. Rubriken Neben den etlichen Let's Plays führt bzw. führte Markus noch mehrere Rubriken: * Let's Test In der Let's Test-Rubrik (auch Games-Test genannt) zeigt Markus in einem Let's Test ein Videospiel, vor allem Games, die aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht ein komplettes Let's Play erhalten. Er präsentiert dabei auch einige Spiele aus seiner Kindheit, um sie kurzzeitig der breiten Masse näher vorzustellen. Die erste Folge erschien am 21. Februar 2012 und die Rubrik sollte nach 100 Tests am 8. April 2014 abgeschlossen sein. Nach fast einem Jahr Pause wurde die Let's Test-Rubrik am 29. März 2015 wiederbelebt. Dabei liegt der Fokus stärker als zuvor durch Nintendos Rezensionsmuster auf neue Release-Titel, dennoch werden auch wie zuvor Retro-Spiele behandelt. In den ersten 14 Episoden erhielten die Games noch eine Endcard mit Bewertungen für Grafik, Sound und Spielspaß. Je nach Endresultat bekamen die Spiele einen "Müll-", "Unkraut-", "Plastik", "Holz-", "Eisen-", "Bronze-", "Silber-" oder "Gold-Award". Das Wertungssystem rückte doch schon bald in den Hintergrund, weil man in einem einzelnen Video oft nicht das gesamte Spiel beurteilen konnte. * Let's Show Schon vor der Let's Test-Rubrik gab es seit 2010 4 Episoden an Let's Shows, in denen ein Spiel in einem Video vorgestellt wurde. Während der Let's Test-Zeit gab es nur ein Let's Show, doch nach dem vorzeitigen Ende der Let's Test-Rubrik nach 100 Episoden folgten für "Chibi-Robo: Let's Go Photo", "Hyrule Warriors", "Sonic and the Black Knight" und "Disney Magical World" 4 weitere Let's Shows. Auffällig ist, dass Let's Shows auch mal 2 oder 3 Parts beinhalten können, um das Spiel besser zu zeigen. Nach der Rückkehr der Let's Tests sind Shows und Tests 2015 quasi miteinander verschmolzen. * Best Of Die Best Ofs stellen einen Zusammenschnitt besonders lustiger, bzw. besonders sehenswerter Momente aus den Let's Plays von LPM dar. Erstellt werden die Videos von Fans, besonders viele Best Ofs der Rubrik stammen von "wiigamerBestOfs", "OddFan" und "Blues Brother: Best of LPM". * Specials Markus' Playlists zu den Specials umfasst bereits über 100 Videos. In erster Linie handelt es sich dabei um Abo Specials bei dem Erreichen einer besonders runden Abonnenten-Zahl. Aber auch besondere Ankündigungen und kleine Fun-Videos finden sich bei den Specials. * Hard- und Software-Charts Mit dem Jahr 2015 startete Markus die Charts-Rubrik und präsentierte die Hardware-, Software- und Nintendo-Charts. Seine Quelle vgchartz.com jedoch kam zunehmend mit dem Auswerten der Verkaufszahlen nicht hinterher, sodass Markus gezwungen war, die Charts fallen zu lassen. *GamerNews Besondere Neuigkeiten, die in einem eigenen Video diskutiert werden sollten, fallen in die Rubrik "#GamerNews". * Das Wort zum Sonntag In der Rubrik "Das Wort zum Sonntag" redete Markus 2010 über aktuelle Themen. Am Ende jeder Ausgabe fand ein "Game-Raten" statt, bei welchem die Zuschauer ein Lied hören und in die Kommentare schreiben sollten, aus welchem Videospiel es stammt. Wurde nach 3 Ausgaben eingestellt. Let's Play Projekte Seit Mai 2010 hat LETSPLAYmarkus bereits knapp 300 Let's Plays abgedreht. Bestimmte, ältere Let's Plays nimmt Markus nach einigen Jahren neu auf, da sich die Video- und Audioqualität seiner ersten und heutigen Videos teils drastisch unterscheiden. Alle Let's Plays, unterteilt in Spiele-Serien (In Klammern wird angegeben, wie oft Markus das entsprechende Spiel bereits let's played hat, sollte dies mehrmals der Fall gewesen sein) : Super Mario *Super Mario 64 (3) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (2) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (2) *Super Mario World (2) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2) *Kaizo Mario World *New Super Mario Bros. DS (2) *Super Mario Sunshine (2) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii 2 *Super Mario 3D Land (2) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2) *New Super Mario Bros. U *Super Mario Galaxy *New Super Luigi U *Super Mario Bros. *Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii *Super Mario 3D World (2) *Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels *Super Mario 64 DS *Super Mario Bros. X *Super Mario Maker *Super Mario Maker for 3DS *Super Mario Run *Super Mario Odyssey *Newer Super Mario Bros. DS *New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe *New Super Luigi U Deluxe *Super Mario Maker 2 Yoshi *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 *Yoshi's Island DS *Yoshi's New Island *Yoshi's Wolly World *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Yoshi's Story *Yoshi's Crafted World Mario Kart *Mario Kart Wii Online *Mario Kart Wii CTGP Revolution *Mario Kart 7 *Super Mario Kart *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Mario Kart DS *Mario Kart 8 *Mario Kart 8 Online *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *Mario Kart Tour Mario Party *Mario Party 10 *Super Mario Party Paper Mario *Super Paper Mario (2) *Paper Mario Sticker Star *Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor *Paper Mario 3D Land *Paper Mario: Color Splash Mario & Luigi *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit *Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Luigi's Mansion *Luigi's Mansion (2) *Luigi's Mansion 2 (2) *Luigi's Mansion 3DS *Luigi's Mansion 3 Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen: Tokyo 2020 Sonstiges *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Mario Tennis Aces Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog (2) *Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I (3) *Sonic Colours (2) *Sonic Adventure DX *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (2) *Sonic 3 & Knuckles (2) *Sonic Adventure 2 Battle *Sonic Generations (2) *Sonic the Hedgehog CD (2) *Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II (2) *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Heroes (2) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 *Sonic und die Geheimen Ringe *Sonic Rush *Sonic Lost World *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic Generations 3DS *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Hacks *Sonic Boom: Lyrics Aufstieg *Sonic Boom: Der zerbrochene Kristall *Sonic Boom: Feuer & Eis *Sonic Mania *Sonic Forces *Sonic the Hedgehog 8-Bit *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 8-Bit *Sonic Chaos *Sonic Triple Trouble *Sonic Blast *Sonic Pocket Adventure *Sonic Mania Plus *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *Team Sonic Racing Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Country (2) *Donkey Kong Country 2 (2) *Donkey Kong Country 3 (2) *Donkey Kong Country Returns (2) *Donkey Kong 64 (2) *Donkey Kong (Game Boy) *Donkey Kong Land *Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Diddy Kong Racing Pokemon *Pokemon Feuerrot (Threegether) *Pokemon Gold (Threegether) *Pokemon Bloody Platin *Pokemon Rubin (Threegether) *Pokemon Blattgrün *Pokemon Y *Pokemon Feuergrün *Pokemon Snap *Pokemon HeartGold *Pokemon Omega Rubin *Pokemon Schwarz *Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon *Pokemon Blau *Pokemon Schwarz 2 *Pokemon Mond *Pokemon Diamant *Pokemon Ultrasonne *Meisterdetektiv Pikachu *Pokemon X *Pokemon Let's Go, Pikachu! *Pokemon Schild Yo-kai Watch *Yo-kai Watch *Yo-kai Watch 2: Kräftige Seelen *Yo-kai Watch 2: Geistige Geister *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Rote-Katzen-Kommando *Yo-kai Watch 3 *Yo-kai Watch 4 Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD *The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2) *Super Smash Bros. 3DS *Super Smash Bros. Wii U *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Pikmin *Pikmin (2) *Pikmin 2 (2) *Pikmin 3 *Hey! Pikmin Wario *Wario Land 4 (2) *Wario Ware: Smooth Moves (2) *Wario Land *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension *Virtual Boy Wario Land *Game & Wario *Wario Ware Inc.: Mega Party Game$ *Wario Ware: Touched! *Wario Land 2 *Wario Land 3 *Wario World *WarioWare Gold Professor Layton *Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder *Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant Kirby *Kirby's Adventure Wii *Kirby Triple Deluxe *Kirby: Planet Robobot *Kirby's Blowout Blast *Kirby Star Allies Banjo *Banjo-Kazooie (3) *Banjo-Tooie (3) *Banjo-Kazooie: Gruntys Revenge *Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube locker *Banjo-Dreamie Metroid *Metroid: Other M *Metroid Zero Mission *Super Metroid *Metroid Fusion *Metroid Prime *Metroid: Samus Returns Resident Evil *Resident Evil Zero *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 2 *Resident Evil 4 (2) *Resident Evil 5 (2) *Resident Evil Revelations *Resident Evil 6 *Resident Evil HD *Resident Evil Revelations 2 *Resident Evil Zero HD *Resident Evil Revelations HD *Resident Evil 7: Biohazard *Resident Evil 2 Remake Oddworld *Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee *Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus (2) *Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee *Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty South Park *South Park: Der Stab der Wahrheit *South Park: Die Rektakuläre Zerreissprobe Animal Crossing *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer Disney *Disney Micky Epic *Donald Duck in Maui Mallard *Der König der Löwen *Aladdin *DuckTales Remastered Shantae *Shantae and the Pirate's Curse *Shantae: Risky's Revenge *Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Splatoon *Splatoon *Splatoon 2 Conker *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Conker's Bad Fur Day Yooka-Laylee *Yooka-Laylee *Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair Eigene Formate *Markus blättert Sonstiges *Minecraft (3) *Kurukuru Kururin *Burger Time Deluxe *Holy Magic Century *Giana Sisters Twisted Dreams *Eternal Darkness *Beat Ball *Freedom Planet *Youtubers Life *Rhythm Paradise Megamix *Empire Earth *Project Octopath Traveler *Fox n Forests *Spyro Reignited Trilogy *UEFA Euro 2012 *FIFA 15 *Tomb Raider *Until Dawn *Little Nightmares: Complete Edition *Detroit: Become Human *Undertale *Deltarune *Nintendo Land *NES Remix 2 *Tomodachi Life *The Lego Movie Videogame *Miitopia *Die Schlümpfe *Star Fox Adventures (2) *F-Zero GX (2) *Rayman Legends *Ristar *Bomberman 64 *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy *Pac-Man und die Geisterabenteuer *Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash *Earthbound *Dead or Alive 5 *Harvest Moon *Pilotwings *Fast Racing Neo *Fantasy Life *Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled *Portal *A Hat in Time *Portal 2 *Man of Medan *New Super Lucky's Tale *Bee Simulator Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:TGN Germany Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Nintendo